Why so serious?
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey is annoying his brothers with his favourite batman quote. You don't have to have watched batman to read this! R


**This is my "bye for now" fic, I'm going on holiday tomorrow so this fic should keep you guys happy until I come back. It's short but I hope it'll make you laugh! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Why so serious?**

It was a cold evening in the New York sewers, everyone was doing their own thing to keep their minds from thinking about the temperature but one turtle was bored and desperate to make his brothers laugh.

Michelangelo knew his brothers were finding it hard to keep their minds from the cold and he wanted to help by distracting them even if it meant getting slapped on the head.

He had a plan already.

Mikey had been watching Batman that day and he had heard the Joker saying "Why so serious?" and of course that gave him an idea.

The orange-clad turtle walked calmly into the living room and sat next to Raphael as he watched his wrestling, he couldn't wait to carry out phase one.

''Hey Raph'' Mikey grinned,

''What do ya want Mike?'' Raph asked angrily as one of the wrestlers were pinned down.

''Why so serious?'' Mike asked with mock surprise, Raph shot him a death glare. Mikey decided to take it to the next level and he laid himself across Raph's lap.

''Mikey'' Raph growled.

''Why so serious Raphie?'' Mikey asked with a smirk, Raph threw him off and Mike leapt onto the back of the couch, ''WHY SO SERIOUS? WHY SO SERIOUS? WHY SO SERIOUS?'' Mikey chanted Raph stood up angrily and picked Mikey up.

''SHUT UP!'' Raph yelled before throwing Mikey away.

''FINE THEN! MAYBE LEO WILL HELP!'' Mikey yelled back with a huge grin before sprinting into the dojo.

''This I gotts see'' Raph chuckled as he stood at the door of the dojo.

Leonardo was practising his katas with his Katanas, he had his eyes closed as he gracefully carried out the moves. Mikey slowly crept up behind him before leaping onto Leo's back

''HEY LEO! WHY SO SERIOUS?'' Mike asked with a laugh. Leo calmly opened his eyes and looked at Mikey.

''Give me a sec Mikey, I need to put my Katanas down'' Leo shrugged Mikey off of his back and laid his Katanas on the floor, ''What's wrong Mikey?''

''Why so serious?'' Michelangelo smirked, Leo looked at Raph who was shaking his head in defeat.

''Mikey... shut up'' Leo smirked as Mikey pretended to be shocked.

''Leo... why so serious?'' Mikey gasped dramatically.

''Why so not serious?'' leo asked back, Mikey froze for a moment.

''em... because... er...'' Mikey frowned, ''Why so serious?''

''Maybe Don will know'' Leo laughed as Mikey shot up,

''YAY! DONNIEDONNIEDONNIE!'' Mikey chanted as he left the dojo, Leo and Raph followed him and stood at the door. ''DONNIEDONNIEDONNIE!''

Donatello was working on a heap of metal when Mikey came in. He carefully put his spanner down before turning to Mikey.

''Yes Michelangelo?'' Don asked,

''Why so serious?'' Mikey smirked.

''Well... Being serious is an important thing for humans and animals..'' Donnie began, ''If we weren't serious nothing would get done! I mean even you can be serious at times'' Mikey looked at Donnie with a bored expression, Leo and Raph were chuckling away to themselves. ''I'm guessing you've asked everyone this question''

''Not everyone..'' Mikey mumbled, Splinter wasn't home and even if he was Mikey wouldn't have asked him. ''Donnie..''

''yes Mikey?''

''Why so serious?'' Donatello looked at Mikey for a moment before sanding up, he flung Mikey over his shoulder and calmly walked out of the lab. ''HEY! DONNIE! PUT ME DOWN! WHY SO SERIOUS!?'' Mikey yelped as he was flung onto the sofa, Donnie gave him the remote.

''Mikey, turn on the tv and shut up'' Don smiled as he walked away. All the brothers went back to what they were doing except Raph, he went into his room. Mikey turned the tv off before running upstairs to plan the final phase of his task. He would set it up in the morning.

The next morning everything was still cold, Michelangelo had to get up early to collect his equipment. He pulled up bits of the floor and placed a full bucket of golden glitter under the floor, he began to draw three X's on the ground in front of the wall where the pressure points of his plan was. He could hear his brothers getting up so he got a tub of glue and quickly wrote something on the wall above where his brother's heads were going to be. He then hid behind the couch and waited.

The three turtles walked into the living room and made their way to the kitchen, they all stopped on the three crosses when a creaking sound alerted them. Mikey watched as the tub of glitter threw its contents out over his brothers and the wall.

''HAHAHAA!'' Mikey cheered. Leo, Raph and Don turned to face the wall and in big, golden, glittery writing it read;

**Why so serious?**

They laughed a little at what had happened but they were annoyed at the glitter that was now covering them, Donnie ran to the bathroom to take a shower while Raph and Leo smirked at Mikey.

''Hi guys'' Mikey gulped,

''You are SO going to pay for that'' Raph growled, leo nodded,

''You can run now'' Leo smiled, Mikey gulped before running away as fast as he could. Mikey earned three slaps from each turtle, but it was worth it to make them laugh or at least distract them!

* * *

**You guys know I don't own any of this except the plot right? good :) Please review xx**


End file.
